


Project: Fate has chosen

by blessedwithawildermind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedwithawildermind/pseuds/blessedwithawildermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if Clarke and Lexa have to do a project together at high school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project: Fate has chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first work on here and I'm actually super excited to go on this ride. English isn't my first language so don't be too hard on me and my mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story :)

Prologue:

Octavia snuggled closer to Clarke as both of them layed in bed with their other friends, Raven and Lexa. The four of them were looking at some photos of their last party together on Raven’s photo. „Oh my god! Look at this photo!“, Octavia yelled, pointing at Raven’s phone. „Lincoln and I look amazing!“, she added.  
Lexa rolled her eyes. „Of course you do. You’ve been dating for the past four months.“ To be honest, Lexa was sick of Octavia talking and drooling over her boyfriend. Boys weren’t that great if she were honest. Girls were cuter, a lot cuter. Lexa watched Clarke. She watched the blonde smiling at the photos Raven were showing them. She watched her lips, asking herself what those lips would taste like. The brunette quickly pushed this thought to the back of her mind and continued staring at her friend’s mobile phone.  
„Raven! Lincoln is here!“ Octavia yelled, typing some text on her phone. „We gotta go!“  
Clarke looked at her friend confused „What?“  
„Lincoln is gonna take us home, silly.“ Octavia jumped up the bed and pulled Raven with her. „Bye guys!“

Lexa waved at them and rolled on her back, looking at the ceiling. „Now what?“ Her voice was husky and low, she tried to put as much disinterest in it as possible.  
Her blonde friend joined closely, glancing at the brunette before looking at the ceiling too. „You tell me, Lex.“  
Lexa moved her head to the side and looked at Clarke. Her side profile was perfect, she couldn’t stop staring at her friend’s lips. She knew this was going to ruin their friendship but she had to taste those lips. One time. Lexa carefully moved her body to lean over the blonde, her head getting closer to Clarke’s. Closer and closer. Lexa puckered her lips and carefully kissed her friend.  
Clarke was so surprised by her friend that she couldn’t do anything. She had to take in the feeling of Lexa’s lips against hers. She even kissed her back for a moment until she felt Lexa’s tongue begging for entrance. Clarke pushed her friend away and sat up, frowining at her. „What the hell was that?!“  
Lexa got up quickly, grabbing her bag and jacket. „I don’t know, I’m sorry Clarke. I-“  
The blonde got angrier watching her friend. „You don’t know?! You fucking kissed me, Lexa! I’m not into that! In fact, Bellamy Blake asked me out.“  
The brunette’s eyes grew wider, hearing this name. „Bellamy Blake as in Octavia’s twin brother? The dick that throws other kids into dumpster and thinks he’s the best just because he’s in the football team?!“  
„Yes. THE Bellamy Blake. We’re going out Friday night.“ Clarke smiled proudly.  
Lexa felt sick to her stomach. Bellamy Blake asked Clarke Griffin out. Her Clarke Griffin. She couldn’t believe it. The girl she obviously had feelings for would go out with the worst guy in school. Lexa quickly shook her head and made her way out of the Griffin’s house. She needed to get air or she would throw up. She felt like a complete idiot. When Clarke had kissed her back she thought that those feelings weren’t totally one sided. But they were. She was never going to look into the blonde’s eyes ever again.

\-------------------------

A few months later:

Lexa woke up, hearing her alarm and feeling the sun on her skin. She opened her eyes and looked at the window, letting the morning sun warm her tan face.   
It was the first day of high school. Her senior year. She honestly couldn’t wait to get out of high school, couldn’t wait to get away from all the jerks that went to school with her. A lot has changed since Lexa kissed Clarke that afternoon. They weren’t friends anymore, Lexa left their clique. In fact, Lexa was a whole new person. Gone was the closted lesbian that couldn’t admit her feelings toward that certain blonde. The brunette started boxing which gave her a new portion of confidence. Confidence to admit that she loved girls. In summer break she came out to everyone, her family, the people at school and she didn’t give a fuck about anyone’s opinion. At least that was what she told herself. Of course she was shaking, thinking about the fact that she had to survive the first day of high school after her coming out.  
Lexa got out of bed and put on some jeans and an old t-shirt which layed on the floor, looking at the mirror and smiling at her reflection. She couldn’t care less about what people would say when they would see her new look, she loved her new short hair. The pixie cut made her feel like a real woman. A real woman that loves women. She knew this was such a stereotypical thing but she loved it.  
„Lexa, get your fat ass to school!“, her big sister Anya shouted. They lived alone in a big house since their parents died in an accident a few years ago. Lexa was over that and was happy she still had her big sister after all.  
„Shut up, dickhead.“ The brunette yelled back, grabbing her bag and leaving the place.  
„Lexa, my favorite lesbian of all the lesbians I know.“, Nathan Miller smirked, waving at his best friend as the brunette opened the car door. He was today’s driver and as soon as Lexa heard those words she wished she drove herself this day.  
„I’m the only lesbian you know“ She rolled her eyes and settled in the car.  
„Thank god“ Miller chuckled, starting the engineer and drove to school.

„We’re here, M’lady.“ The guy smiled and got out of his car, Lexa following him. She wouldn’t admit it but she was a little nervous. Nathan knew this, he knew her better than himself. „You got this Lex.“ He winked and walked toward the entrance, Lexa waiting for a while before finally following him. The brunette headed to class quickly, ignoring other students’ mumbling and taking a seat in the last row.  
After a while two brunettes entered the room. Lexa looked up and saw Octavia and Raven. The two of them nodded shyly in her direction and sat down in the first row. Lexa wondered where Clark might be. What if something had happened to her and she wa-  
Blonde hair, a body made by goddesses and eyes so blue like the ocean. The brunette tensed her body, wanted to look away but she was mesmerized by Clarke’s beauty. She has definitely got even more beautiful. And her smile was breath taking. The most beautiful smile she has ever seen in her life. And those eyes-  
„Stop staring lesbo!“ A dark voice snapped, bringing Lexa back to reality. She moved her head away from the gorgeous blonde and saw Bellamy Blake who was holding Clarke’s hand. Bellamy frowned at the brunette, Lexa returning the same look. The both of them kept doing until Clarke sighed loudly and pulled her boyfriend with her, the duo sitting down.  
The class was super boring, Lexa didn’t listen to one single word the teacher said. She couldn’t stop staring at Clarke, even her back was the most beautiful she has ever seen.  
„Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin“  
Lexa snatched out of her daydream. What was happening?  
„Excuse me what?!“ The brunette said in her usual annoyed way.   
„You and Ms Griffin are going to work together on a project“ The teacher informed his student.  
„You’ve got to be kidding me?!“  
„No, I am not, Ms Woods. Fate has chosen.“  
Lexa scoffed, seeing a box on her teacher’s desk and two pieces of paper beside it.  
„Lord have mercy.“ The brunette mumbled. This was going to be interesting, doing a project with the one and only Clarke Griffin.  
Lexa moved her head, looking at the blonde which has turned around and offered the brunette a small smile. Bellamy has turned around too but his look was darker, more dangerous.   
This project was just asking for a disaster.


End file.
